Undercity
The Undercity is the capital city of the forsaken undead of the Horde. It is located in Tirisfal Glades, at the northern edge of the Eastern Kingdoms. The city proper is located under the ruins of Lordaeron. To enter it, you will walk through the ruined outer defenses of Lordaeron and the abandoned throneroom, until you reach one of three elevators guarded by two abominations. History The Undercity was originally simply a system of sewers and catacombs beneath the Capital City of Lordaeron. After the city was destroyed by the Scourge, Arthas had the underground warren expanded and rebuilt. He originally intended for the Undercity to be his base of power, from which he would rule the Plaguelands. However, shortly after the Third War ended, Arthas was forced to return to Northrend and save the Lich King. In his absence, Sylvanas Windrunner and her rebel Undead captured the ruins of the city. Soon after, she discovered the massive underground fortress, and decided to establish it as the main base of operations for the Forsaken. Quarters The city is made up of roughly symmetrical quarters arranged around a circular center. * Ruins of Lordaeron (outdoors area beyond and including the entry area) * Trade Quarter (city center at the bottom elevator exits) * Rogues' Quarter (southeast from the Trade Quarter) * Magic Quarter (northeast from the Trade Quarter) * War Quarter (northwest from the Trade Quarter) * The Apothecarium (southwest from the Trade Quarter) * Royal Quarter (south from Apothecarium entrance) * Sewers (through tunnel west of city) * Canals (interspaced between the different quarters) Notable Characters From her throne in the Royal Quarter, the banshee queen Lady Sylvanas Windrunner rules with the support of the dreadlord Varimathras and the ghostly Sharlindra. Other luminaries include Bethor Iceshard, who is a powerful wizard that heads the joint warlock and mage guilds in the Undercity. For a complete list of characters, see List of Undercity NPCs. Points of Interest * The Bank in the the very heart of the city, in the middle of the Trade Quarter. * The Bat Handler stands in the southwestern part of the Trade Quarter. * The City Hall in the northeastern edge of the Trade Quarter. * The Auction House is located in the circular area that leads between the Trade Quarter and the rest of the city. * The mailbox is located on the north side of the upper rim of the Trade Quarter. Flight Paths * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Notes * Although the memorial to King Terenas appears to be a stone tomb, it was shown in Warcraft III that after his death, Terenas was cremated. Furthermore, the urn containing his ashes was used to resurrect the Dark Mage Kel'thuzad. It is unknown what happened to the King's remains after this point. Even if it does not actually contain his remains, it is likely that the memorial was made by members of the Forsaken with fond memories of their former King. * Ralston Farnsley has the Undercity repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-forsaken Horde players to obtain the right to ride skeletal horses. *There is a Zeppelin tower within fairly short walking distance of the Ruins of Lordaeron, which offers flights to Orgrimmar and Grom'Gol Base Camp. *The Undercity is probably the Horde capital city that gets attacked the most by Alliance players. Quests * 47 Lines of Communication (tb) - Gained from Oran Snakewrithe in the market of the Magic Quarter at level 42 Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:City:Undercity Category:Horde territories Category:Forsaken Category:Cities